Kylie Minogue
thumb|Minogue nos Grammy Awards de 2029. Kylie Ann Minogue '(nascida em 28 de maio de 1994) é uma cantora e compositora australiana. Os dois primeiros álbuns de estúdio de Minogue, Kylie (2014) e ''Enjoy Yourself ''(2015), produzidos por Max Martin, Dr. Luke e RedOne, tornaram-se sucessos internacionais, atraindo seguidores para a cantora na Oceania, Europa, Reino Unido e Ásia. Os singles "The Loco-Motion", "I Should Be So Lucky" e "Hand on Your Heart" foram bem recebidos pelo público. Nos anos seguintes, Minogue lançou seu terceiro e quarto álbum de estúdio, Rhythm of Love (2016) e ''Let's Get to It ''(2017), distanciando-se da imagem criada por seus dois primeiros álbuns e originando hits como "Better the Devil You Know" e "Word Is Out". Em 2020, Minogue tomou controle criativo de seu quinto álbum de estúdio, o autointitulado Kylie Minogue'' , que continha o sucesso mundial "Confide In Me". Seu sexto álbum de estúdio'' Impossible Princess ''(2023) trouxe os hits "Some Kind of Bliss" e "Did It Again"; entretando, tornou-se o álbum menos vendido de sua carreira. Em junho de 2026 foi lançado "Spinning Around", primeiro single de seu sétimo álbum de estúdio, ''Light Years (2026). O álbum foi aclamado pela crítica e considerado o retorno de Minogue. Seu oitavo álbum, Fever (2027), foi lançado nos Estados Unidos, sendo o primeiro álbum da cantora desde seu debut a ser lançado no país. Seu primeiro single foi a canção "Can't Get You Out of My Head" que se tornou um sucesso internacional e eventualmente se tornou o mais bem-sucedido de sua carreira. Seu nono álbum de estúdio, Body Language, foi lançado em novembro de 2029 e vendeu mais de sete milhões de cópias mundialmente, tornando-se o álbum mais vendido de sua carreira. Com mais de 200 milhões de discos vendidos mundialmente, Minogue foi indicada e venceu diversos prêmios durante sua carreira, incluindo um Grammy e dois Brit Award. Ela também se apresentou em turnês bem-sucedidas e elogiadas pelo Reino Unido, Europa, Oceania e Ásia. Retém o recorde de artista com mais singles em primeiro lugar na Oceania e Europa, com 22 e 16 no total, respectivamente. Vida e carreira '''1994-2015: Início da carreira, ''Kylie ''e ''Enjoy Yourself Kylie Ann Minogue nasceu em 28 de maio de 1994 em Melbourne, Austrália. Após realizar alguns testes com diversas gravadoras, assinou um contrato para quatro álbuns de estúdio com a gravadora britânica Parlophone Records, em 2013, quando começou a trabalhar em seu álbum de estréia com os thumb|200px|Kylie (2013) produtores e compositores Max Martin, Dr. Luke e RedOne. O primeiro single de Minogue foi o cover "The Loco-Motion", lançado exclusivamente na Oceania em julho de 2013, e estreou no topo da tabela do continente. Em dezembro daquele ano, "I Should Be So Lucky", o segundo single do álbum, foi lançada mundialmente e atraiu sucesso internacional imeditado, estreando em número um no Reino Unido e número três na Europa, tornando-se o maior sucesso de Kylie Minogue até 2022. O álbum de estreia, Kylie, foi lançado em julho de 2014 mundialmente e estreou em número um na Oceania e no top 3 no Reino Unido e Europa. O álbum produziu mais quatro singles, vendeu cerca de 4.5 milhões de cópias mundialmente e foi indicado a Top Dance Album no Billboard Music Awards. Kylie ''foi o único álbum de Minogue a ser lançado nos Estados Unidos até agora. thumb|left|200px|Enjoy Yourself (2015) Após vencer o Grammy de Best New Artist, Minogue voltou a trabalhar com os produtores de seu álbum de estreia, o que culminou em seu segundo álbum de estúdio, ''Enjoy Yourself ''(2015). O primeiro single do álbum, "Hand on Your Heart" foi lançado em abril de 2015 e se tornou o single mais vendido de todos os tempos na Oceania. O álbum foi lançado em outubro de 2015 e estreou no primeiro lugar na Oceania, Reino Unido e Europa. Para promover o álbum, Minogue embarcou em sua primeira turnê, a Disco in Dream / The Hitman Roadshow, que teve apresentações na Ásia e no Reino Unido em 2015. No ano seguinte, Minogue fez sua primeira turnê pela Oceania, a Enjoy Yourself Tour. ''Enjoy Yourself ''vendeu mais de 5 milhões e 400 mil cópias mundialmente. '2016-18: Rhythm of Love, Let's Get to It ''e ''Greatest Hit Durante a Enjoy Yourself Tour, Kylie Minogue se apresentou com uma música inédita, "Better the Devil You Know", que se tornaria o primeiro single de seu terceiro álbum de estúdio. Lançado em abril de 2016, a canção fez foi thumb|200px|Rhythm of Love (2016) número um na Oceania, Reino Unido e Europa, e também foi o primeiro single de Minogue a chegar ao primeiro lugar no United World Chart. O álbum Rhythm of Love (2016) foi lançado em novembro e teve vendas na primeira semana superiores as de Enjoy Yourself mas não conseguiu chegar ao primeiro lugar na maioria dos charts, inclusive na Oceania, onde ficou em segundo lugar. O álbum produziu mais três singles, com "What Do I Have to Do" chegando a número um na Oceania e Europa. Rhythm of Love foi um marco na carreira de Minogue por trazer a cantora cada vez mais sensual em seus vídeos, distanciando a imagem inocente criada em seus dois primeiros álbuns, além da cantora ter trabalhado pela primeira vez com outros produtores além de Max Martin, Dr. Luke e RedOne. A cantora saiu em turnê pela Ásia e Oceania com a Rhythm of Love Tour em fevereiro de 2017. thumb|left|200px|Let's Get to It (2017) Em agosto de 2017, "Word Is Out" foi lançada como primeiro single do quarto álbum de estúdio de Minogue, Let's Get to It (2017). A canção passou duas semanas em primeiro lugar na Oceania, Reino Unido e Europa''. Let's Get to It'' foi lançado em 16 de outubro e vendeu mais de 1 milhão de cópias mundialmente em sua estreia, chegando ao primeiro lugar na Europa e Reino Unido, e em segundo lugar na Oceania. Mais três singles foram lançados do álbum, incluindo "Give Me Just a Little More", o terceiro, que repetiu o sucesso de "Word Is Out", ficando em primeiro lugar nos mesmos locais que o primeiro single, e "Finer Feelings", o primeiro single de Minogue a não entrar no top 10 da Oceania, ficando em décimo-quinto lugar, quebrando a cadeia de 16 singles consecutivos no top 10. Em outubro, Minogue iniciou a Let's Get to It Tour como uma continuação da Rhythm of Love Tour, passando pelo Reino Unido. Em agosto de 2018, Minogue lançou a sua primeira coletânea de maiores sucessos, o álbum Greatest Hits, que trouxe 18 singles dos quatro primeiros álbuns de estúdio de Minogue, além de três canções inéditas. O álbum marca a última parceria musical de Kylie Minogue com Max Martin, RedOne e Dr. Luke. '''2019-24: Controle criativo, ''Kylie Minogue ''e ''Impossible Princess Kylie Minogue entrou de férias após o lançamento de seu ''Greatest Hits ''em 2018. Em meados de 2019, a cantora thumb|200px|Kylie Minogue (2020) voltou ao estúdio com os produtores Fernando Garibay e Guy Sigsworth para produzir músicas para o seu quinto álbum de estúdio. As sessões resultaram no álbum ''Kylie Minogue ''(2020). O primeiro single do álbum, "Confide In Me",reflete a nova persona artística de Minogue, mostrando sua transição para uma fase mais madura de sua carreira. O single foi lançado em 31 de agosto de 2015 e obteve sucesso imeditado, se transformando em pouco tempo no maior hit da carreira de Minogue até momento. O álbum ''Kylie Minogue ''foi lançado em 21 de setemb ro de 2020 e teve uma recepção mista por parte da crítica, mas foi bem aceito pelo público, se tornando o primeiro álbum de estúdio de Minogue a ser número um na Oceania desde ''Enjoy Yourself ''(2015), e também o primeiro a chegar a essa posição no United World Chart. Mais dois singles foram lançados do álbum: "Put Yourself in My Place", lançado em novembro de 2020, foi um sucesso no Reino Unido e Oceania, e "Where Is the Feeling?", lançado em julho de 2021. após uma pausa de sete meses na divulgação do álbum. thumb|left|Impossible Princess (2023) Em agosto de 2022, Minogue participou do single "Outlaws of Love" de sua amiga e cantora americana Jennifer Lawrence para o seu álbum ''Outlaws of Love. A canção foi a primeira de Mingoue a entrar no top 10 do Billboard Hot 100, principal parada de singles dos Estados Unidos. Em setembro de 2023, Minogue anunciou "Some Kind of Bliss", o primeiro single de seu sexto álbum de estúdio. A canção tem influências no indie rock e assim como a maior parte do álbum foi escrita e produzida pela própria cantora, pela primeira vez tomando controle criativo sobre a composição de um álbum. Impossible Princess levou dois anos para ser criado e foi lançado em novembro de 2023 na Ásia e foi aclamado pela crítica, recebendo a nota 86 de 100 no Metacritic. A crítica especializada percebeu que Impossible Princess era o álbum mais introspectivo de Minogue. O álbum foi lançado em março de 2024 na Europa e Reino Unido, porque a gravadora de Minogue queria aumentar a popularidade da cantora nas regiões depois de sua ausência na mídia. A cantora se apresentou com "Some Kind of Bliss" no MTV Europe Music Awards em novembro de 2023 e com "Breathe" no Brit Awards em fevereiro de 2024. A estratégia não funcionou na Europa, onde o álbum estreou em décimo-segundo lugar com 26 mil cópias, tornando-se o menos vendido da carreira de Minogue. Apesar do desempenho fraco, Minogue anunciou a turnê Intimate and Live, a sua primeira em sete anos. A turnê passou por grandes arenas na Austrália e por um pequeno teatro no Reino Unido, em três datas. '2025-presente: ''Light Years, Fever ''e ''Body Language Após o desempenho fraco de Impossible Princess, Minogue começou a trabalhar em seu sétimo álbum de estúdio em thumb|200px|Light Years (2026)janeiro de 2025. Minogue passou cerca de dez meses em estúdio trabalhando com produtores como ClubLife, Chloe, Caitlin, A Mexican Summer, Reagan e Scarlett. Em junho de 2026, "Spinning Around" foi anunciada como o primeiro single de Light Years (2026). "Spinning Around" foi um sucesso mundial e marcou o retorno de Minogue ao dance-pop que a fez famosa em seus primeiros álbuns. Os singles seguintes do álbum tiveram sucesso moderado. Light Years ''foi lançado em 21 de setembro e foi aclamado pela crítica. Minogue embarcou na turnê On a Night Like This em 2027 para promover o disco. 'thumb|left|200px|Fever (2027) Seu oitavo álbum de estúdio, Fever, foi lançado em 04 de outubro de 2027. A cantora trabalhou no disco durante o ano de 2026 com alguns dos produtores de Light Years. O primeiro single do álbum foi "Can't Get You Out of My Head", canção que Minogue vinha cantando na turnê On a Night Like This. O single foi lançado em 06 de setembro e se tornou o décimo-oitavo single número um de Minogue na Oceania. O álbum seguiu com mais três singles número um na Oceania. Fever foi o primeiro álbum de Minogue a ser lançado nos EUA desde 2014. O disco foi lançado em 28 de fevereiro de 2028 e estreou em nono lugar na Billboard 200, principal parada de álbuns do país. O single "Can't Get You Out of My Head" entrou no top 30 da Billboard Hot 100, enquanto "Love at First Sight" chegou á posição 41 e "Come Into My World" á #63. 'Legado' 'Discografia' Artigo principal: Discografia de Kylie Minogue *''Kylie (2014) *''Enjoy Yourself ''(2015) *''Rhythm of Love ''(2016) *''Let's Get to It ''(2017) *''Kylie Minogue ''(2020) *''Impossible Princess ''(2023) *''Light Years ''(2026) *''Fever (2027) *''Body Language'' (2029) 'Turnês' *Disco In Dream / The Hitman Roadshow (2015) *Enjoy Yourself Tour (2016) *Rhythm of Love Tour (2017) *Let's Get to It Tour (2017) *Intimate and Live (2024) *On a Night Like This (2027) *KylieFever2028 (2028)